


A Different Kind Of Perfect

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Date Night, F/M, Fluff, Museums, Plans Go Awry, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Spencer surprises the reader with a trip to the museum for their anniversary but things don't go according to plan. Done as part of @itsmeedee's summer writing challenge on tumblr. The prompt was "Lost in a Museum"





	A Different Kind Of Perfect

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be here?” you asked Spencer as you craned your head to stare up at the beautifully ornate tapestries in the air above you.

“Absolutely” said Spencer “We get the entire museum to ourselves for a couple of hours”

Ever since you were a kid you loved history and adored the museum but it was always packed on the rare times that you weren’t on a case or swamped in paperwork. Spencer had been determined to change that and had called in a few favours to get the two of you in after hours.

“Happy Anniversary” Spencer murmured. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing soft kisses along your jaw and down your neck.

“Best anniversary ever” you sighed “Thank you so much!” Spencer stepped back and cupped your face in his hands so he could marvel at every inch of you.

“After everything we’ve been through over the past few years I wanted to do something to show you how much I love you and how happy you make me” he said softly.

“Spencer” your eyes prickled “I know all of that. I’ve never doubted it for a moment. All that stuff? We faced it together. That’s what couples do.”

“Most couples don’t have to deal with trumped up murder charges or killer cults” said Spencer. You couldn’t help but laugh at that, as true as it was.

“Not those things specifically” you conceded “But we’ve made it through” and you were stronger for it, no doubt about it. You stood on your tip toes, arms around Spencer’s neck and kissed him deeply. When you pulled back you grinned at the blissed out look on his face.

“Shall we get started?”

“As much as I would like to spend the whole night kissing you we probably should” said Spencer.

You were able to take your time looking at the exhibits, running around like kids in a candy store with Spencer reeling off facts about the things you were most interested in. You had been absolutely desperate to see the Ancient Egyptian exhibit with the mummies and a wall of canopic jars. You loved the sound of Spencer’s voice and his insatiable curiosity about everything. Spencer loved your passion and how you listened and encouraged him when others thought he was rambling. You fit together in perfect balance and it was probably why you were still together after everything you both had been through.

Finally you were back at the start and ready to head off to your favourite restaurant for dinner. Spencer went to open the door but it didn’t budge. He rattled the handle a few times frantically, his eyes growing wider as it refused to give.

“Maybe it was a different door they left open?” you suggested hopefully.

“Yeah must be” Spencer forced himself to sound convincing. The pair of you rushed round every door you could find, desperately hoping for a way out.

“We’re locked in!” Spencer slumped down by a case of Roman jugs, head buried in his hands.

“Hey” you said softly, dropping down beside him “It’s not the end of the world. Someone will realise we’re still here”

“We’re going to miss our reservation!” Spencer practically wailed.

“We can order pizza or something when we get home” you settled down next to him. It was strange. It wasn’t that Spencer wasn’t romantic but he usually wasn’t so consumed but the details.

“This was supposed be special” Spencer huffed “It’s our anniversary”

“Well last year you were in prison, the year before that we had to work that abduction case and the year before that our flight back from a different case was delayed because of bad weather” you rested your head on his shoulder “As far as our anniversaries go this has been pretty special”

“It was supposed to be more special” Spencer mumbled. You glanced up at him in confusion.

“How come?”

Spencer paused for a moment then with a sigh rummaged in his pocket and produced a small black box.

A ring sized box.

“Yes”

Spencer chuckled softly.

“You don’t know what I’m going to ask” he half-whispered. You pulled him close, kissing him so fiercely he dropped the box in surprise.

The rest of the night hadn’t gone plan so why should the proposal? Hell your whole relationship was unconventional so that sense maybe it was kind of perfect.

Not that Spencer could articulate that as you kissed him harder, fingers tangled in his hair.

“I love you so much” you murmured against his lips “Whatever you think, this was perfect”

“So Im assuming you do want to marry me then?” Spencer picked up the box and pulled out the ring to slip on your finger.

You marvelled at it for a moment, watching the light make the stone in the centre sparkle. On either side on the diamond was a small dark blue stone.

“It’s lapis lazuli” explained Spencer “The Ancient Egyptians are often credited with inventing the engagement ring and lapis lazuli was one of their most prized gemstones as the blue represented royalty”

“It’s beautiful Spencer” you said. The tears were threatening to fall again. After the past few years it felt like everything was going to be okay. You were going to spend the rest of your life with the man you loved.

You kissed again, soft and gentle this time.

“Since we’re going to be here a while…” you bit your lip. It took Spencer a moment to catch your drift before pulling you close again.

The security guard was very understanding the next morning when he stumbled across the two of you curled up happily in each others arms by an exhibit on ancient parchment. He even gave you a moment to get re-dressed before Spencer could call the museum employee he’d arranged the night with.

It turned out they hadn’t remembered to let security know you were staying but as you told Spencer when you headed out for breakfast, it was probably the best engagement story to tell your friends.


End file.
